


Wet

by souworshipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Piss, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souworshipper/pseuds/souworshipper
Summary: Danganronpa characters are met with wet surprises!
Relationships: Oumasai - Relationship, Saimami - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro's POV

I woke with a start, my face warm as I turned to look at my beloved Shuichi. He slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling. As I smiled at him, I began to notice a hot dampness forming in the sheets. 

"Shuichi...?" My voice rang out through the silence. His eyes flickered open, and immediately tears pricked at the corners, his face going beet red. 

"I- I'm sorr-" 

I cut the shameful boy off, clashing my lips with his. I felt a tent beginning to form in my pants. Shuichi really just pissed himself in my bed. My bed. 

Shuichi started desperately wrapping his hands into my hair, pulling lightly and stopping every few moments to caress my face. I, of course, did the same, and soon, we were both moaning messes.

I was the one to stop the kiss, and in no time, Shuichi was under me.

"Rantaro..." He murmured softly, smiling at me as I rubbed his wet bulge. 

"Shhh..." I shushed the boy, concentrating on every delicate move I made.

His pants were drenched in piss, which turned me on further. I pulled them all the way down, the moistness of his boxers covering my hands.

"You got it everywhere," I whispered to him, my eyes narrowed sternly. 

"I'm sorry..."

"You better be." I pulled my boxers down and aggressively thrust into him. I was already completely hard, and lube wasn't necessary since he was already covered in his own piss. 

He screamed out, and I shoved my hand hard against his mouth. 

"Quiet," I demanded as I slammed in and out of the shrieking boy. He slowly followed my orders and began sucking lightly at my fingertips, his drool dripping out from the corners of his mouth. His face was a crimson color, and sweat covered him. 

I kissed him as I passionately fucked him. There was something so hot about fucking a boy who'd just pissed himself in your own bed. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Shuichi whimpered, and as a response, I shoved myself further in, expecting warm, sticky goo all over my chest.

Instead, I got something else.

Yellow, hot piss poured out of his dick, spraying me all over. I began fucking him harder again, my face flushing as I realized what was happening. Soon, Shuichi's piss was finally followed by cum.

I moaned as I came deep inside him, intertwining my fingers with his. By the end of our session, we were both covered in urine and semen. 

"...We should take a shower." I recommended. We ended the night with a warm, soothing bath.


	2. UTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has a UTI and Shuichi helps him out.

Kokichi let out his piss, the golden liquid pouring out into the toilet. He winced as pain shot through his cock, making him bite his lip and tremble. As the piss came out, he let out soft moans and whimpers, his breath hot.

"Hey, Kokichi, you alright?" Shuichi asked, peering in through the door. The smell of piss hit him stronger than ever. "Shu... I think I have a UTI..." Kokichi sounded humiliated as he looked over at his partner, who had a huge piss fetish.

That was one thing the two of them shared, their fascination with piss. However, this time, it had definitely gotten them in trouble, as Kokichi was now having a tough time urinating.

Shuichi smiled softly, walking over to his partner, who was still standing over the toilet, dick in hand. He gave the smaller boy a small peck on the cheek, his plump, soft lips hitting the other boy on the side of the face. Kokichi shivered, his face flushing. He was still trying hard to get all of his piss out, and Shuichi giving him a small erection wasn't helping.

"Shu... I really gotta pee..." He murmured, but Shuichi gave no response. The tall boy moved his hand down to Kokichi's cock and began stroking, tugging lightly on it. Kokichi's moans motivated him more, and he pushed him to the wall. He felt Ko's dick twitch in his hands, and he kneeled down to give it a small lick. 

Shuichi put the small boy's cock in his mouth, the taste of piss filling all of his senses. "Let it out, Ko..." Shuichi whispered softly, mumbling around the other boy's cock. He felt a stream of hot liquid come out into his mouth, and he gratefully swallowed it.

The taste, of course, was off, but Shuichi powered through, wanting to make his boyfriend feel good. Kokichi, meanwhile, was letting out shameful, small moans, his face red. Soon, all of the pee was out, and he pushed Shuichi away with a delicate movement. 

"You haven't came yet." Shuichi pointed out. Kokichi shook his head, "I don't wanna. Let's finish this tonight." He offered. Shuichi nodded, getting to his feet. He helped Ko pull up his pants, and he gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

The two of them retreated to the bedroom, both of them satisfied.


End file.
